Grimm Endings
by Layna Remi
Summary: When a serial killer is on the lose in upstate NY the team tries to catch the Unsub before he claims his next victims in order to create his recreation of the Grimm Fairy tales. I can tell you there is team whump (Is that the word) in this!
1. The Start

Hello Readers, this is my first Criminal minds fanfiction! So before I start let me tell you that I love the who CM fam, from the Genius clueless Dr. Reid to the Spectacular Ms. Penelope Garcia oh and please don't forget the Sexyyyyyy Derek Morgan! So I write the story not knowing where I will go with it and even f it is any good. That's where I need you please Read and Review and let me know and I will continue. Please not really good at taking Criticism, not my cup of tea so please if you do have something either pm me or be kind about it, I know my writing style is not perfect. (P.S. all colleges, road names, places in this story is made up of somewhat, I'm not good with land marks, states are real.)Thanks ~LNR~

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

This was his safe place, his isolated haven and if only for the thirty minutes of jogging Mark Tuscany knew that this was the place he could run away from his trouble, but then what was he running from? With his laces tied tight and headphones tightly in place he began his journey on ward, his classical orchestra melodies flowing through him. His whole life was hectic, from a cheating girlfriend to parents who were on the verge of cutting him off because he was majoring in Music theory, but that wasn't important right now because here he had to let all those worries go with his first step on to the trail. It was late at night when he snuck into the park, that's when was the best, he had the place completely to himself. One foot in front of the other his breath heavy and his heartbeat falling in rhythm with the heavy drum line of his music, he felt comfortable, this was the best part of the day but like most good things, they don't last. He finally reached the end of the trail and he stopped to look out over the lighted city, it looked so small from there. He sighed when he realized that he had to go back so he looked over the outlook one more time and let in a large breath exhaling a heavy sigh, he didn't even notice the dark figure lurking behind him, not until a large pinch got him in the neck and the everything faded to darkness.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Hello, My lovelies, we have quite a strange case today, please use your tablets, paper packet for our resident genius, to follow along." Garcia instructed as she turned her attention to the screen and began her presentation.

"Four college students have gone missing from Upstate New York."

"How do we know they are tied together?" Rossi asked.

"Ahh, beating me to the reveal my Italian friend, each kid's college id, license and any other personal belongings were left behind with this." She clicked a button on the remote and brought up four pictures, all looked similar, the wallets or photo idea's were stacked neatly on the floor and on top sat a card but on it was a red wax stamp with a skull and cross bones, wrapped in a red ribbon.

"Quite the message, is he trying to tell us that the victims are dead?" Blake asked.

"No, there is no blood, no indication of a fight I think it is the Unsub way of telling us what's to come," Hotchner said.

"Who are our victims Garcia," J.J. asked

"First victim is 20 year old Kelly Miller, she was last seen by some friends of a study group at Brocktport College. Next victim is 22 year old Helena Fisher, she was last seen leaving a shift at a Domino's pizza, Next we have 22 Hannah Feltsburg, last seen walking home from a night class at Yetsben University, and lastly we have 21 year oldMark Tuscany, his roommate said he went on the Jog every night but he didn't ever know where."

"Were their belongings found in close proximity of their last known whereabouts?" Reid asked flipping through his file.

"Kelly Miller, her stuff was found outside of her dorm building by the fountain in the middle of the center of the buildings, Helena Fisher, her items were found by the garbage area in the parking lot, Hannah Feltsburg things were found on a bench outside of her apartment building and as for Mark Tuscany, two Joggers found his wallet and id at the end of the trail."

"The unsub abducted three women and one male, do you think he has a sexual thing going on?" J.J. asked.

"Not sure, but he is organized and he must have watched each victim, he had to in order to know Mark Tuscany's private jogging trail." Morgan said.

"We should get going, no telling what this Unsub has planned wheels up in ten," Hotch said getting up from his chair, everyone else followed and went for their go bags.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Once we have accepted the story we cannot escape the story's fate."  
― P.L. Travers

Morgan, Rossi, JJ, Blake, Hotch and Reid sat around the computer as Garcia laid out what they had.

"Okay so the only connection I have here for the for missing people are that they are all college students but all at different colleges. I check Social networks and schedules and nothing matched up,."

"Do they Major in the same fields Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"No, Kelly Miller is an art Major, Helena Fisher is an English Major, Hannah Feltsburg is in nursing school and Mark Tuscany is Majoring in Music Theory, all go to different schools."

"Okay so why these kids the Unsub must have something against college or something, do these kids have a record?" Rossi asked.

"Well there is that Kelly Miller squeaky clean, Helena Fisher only has an unpaid parking ticket and Mark Tuscany is clean too, but then there is Hannah Feltsburg and she has a restraining order against her from a Gregory Simons, oh dear…" Garcia said her face of slight shock.

"What is it Garcia?" Blake asked.

"I found a picture I'm pinging it to your tablets now," They all looked down and say a newspaper article with a young man and victim, Kelly Miller.

"Well this may imply they are together look at the stance and body language, Gregory Simons was dating a victim, have police have him ready for when we arrive, I'd like to talk to him, we have connected two missing persons" Hotch said.

"Can do, Garcia out." She clicked a button and her image was gone. They were all left to go over a case file hoping they would find them in time.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Reid cracked his neck as he stood with Hotch at the latest crime scene, Mark Tuscany's wallet saw in a neat pile with his student id and his apartment keys, all wrapped with a bow with the card on top. The sun beat down on them in the mid spring day, about ten cops standing around conversing with each other about the outsiders.

"Reid," Hotch called, he was now squatting down by the evidence picking up the card with his gloved hand. Reid turned away from the chatter and got down to Hotch's level seeing what he had found, to his surprise it was something that wasn't mentioned when they got the report.

"This is a message maybe?" Hotch said holding the card to Spencer who took it, he ran his finger over the lentil bean.

"Is it a clue for where we will find them?"

"I have no idea, we need to check back and see what everyone else and see where we have gotten." Reid nodded and stood up again, ducking under the tape the two men walked to the SUV all the while getting stared at in uneasy tension.

"Wow, they must feel like we are taking over," Reid said once in the truck.

"This is a small community I think that they are thinking we are telling them they can't do it."

"We are on the same team, once we find the victims they will see it."

"Lets hope."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Did you get anywhere with the roommate of Mark Tuscany?" Rossi asked Morgan and Blake as they entered the police office.

"Yeah, said Mark kept to a strict routine, never broke it and the jogging was a night time ritual. Says that Tuscany was a nice guy but kept to himself, worked his ass off and that he did it to try to prove to his parents that his Music theory degree would be worth it." Morgan said sitting next to Reid.

"I think that this unsub watches the students, the ones who have a strict schedule, J.J. and I heard from Hannah's agenda was full always busy with school functions but her night class left her open for the rest of the evening, she made sure she always kept nights open."

"Okay so this Unsub has to work in or around the Victims, he has means of transportation because he is obviously was able to sneak them out with no one witnessing it." Morgan said pulling his phone and hitting number one on his speed dial.

"Garcia the Great and Powerful, how can I help." The spunky blonde said over the phone, she sat t her desk with a flower pen in hand ready for instructions.

"Hey baby girl, can you do us a favor and see if there any connection on hangout spots of the four vics?" Morgan asked.

" Can do, give me a second," They heard her typing away at a lightning speed and within seconds she had her results.

"Okay um I've checked the bank statements and credit card receipts there seems to be one individual spot that the kids hang out at, it's a café that is a hotspot, mostly for the free wifi, it's called Calvin's."

"Thanks Baby Girl."

"You're welcome my lovelies, Garcia out."

"Maybe the Unsub is a worker there, we should check, why don't Blake and Morgan go there and check it out." Hotch instructed but just as the two were going to leave Sherriff Tedder came in with a grim face.

"What is it Sherriff?"

"Two high school kids found out missing college students." The room grew quite as they learned the news, they had to now tell the parents that they lost their children.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I know this is a slow chapter but please bare with me I promise the story line will get better. Please Read and Review, I love the comments, they keep me motivated. ~LNR~


	2. Cinderella

Hello again, I hope you've enjoyed my story so far, keep reading and review and let me know what you think ~LNR~

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

This was a disturbing scene for most of the officer's around Henesy Park, they all stepped out to avoid seeing the guesome scene. It was a damn shame they were so young and here they lay their lives taken too soon.

"So this had nothing to do with Hannah Feltsburg" Morgan said this was because there she laid next to Helena Fisher, their eyes had been gouged out by some sort of device and in a sick twisted way the unsub had cut off the big toe on Hannah's left foot and the heel of Helena's left foot. Not too far away Mark Tuscany was propped up by PlexiGlass to make him look to be kneeling beside Kelly Miller who was seated in a chair. All of them had been redressed, Helen and Hannah wore ballgowns, Mark Tuscany wore a suit with epaulettes, the only one who stood out was Kelly, she wore ratty clothes ones that looked to have been hand sown from the apron to the tears in her dress.

"This looks familiar," Morgan said, the feeling was funny that this crime scene mocked something he knew.

"That's because it is, " Reid said as he walked into the Cabin with J.J. and Blake. Morgan looked at Spencer with slight confusion.

"Cinderella," Blake answered.

"I do not remember any of this in the story," J.J. said pointing two the two women on the floor.

"It's the European Folk tale in the _Histoires ou contes du temps passé_ by Charles Perrault, it was originally called Cendrillon, however this version seems to be the Grimm version" Reid responded.

"So all this is in it?" Morgan asked a little creeped out on his ruined childhood.

"Yep, and it looks like our unsub knows their details, the wooden shoe, the sister's punishment."Blake reponded.

"But what about the slipper it's supposed to be glass right?" J.J. asked.

" No in the fairytale the slippers are golden." Blake informed her.

"Well it's a good thing we have you two." Morgan said patting Reid on the back.

"Lets get copy of the pictures and we will discuss this back at the station so the coroner can take the bodies and do autopsies." Hotch said as he and Rossi stood before the scene, they all nodded and collected what they could.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Reid placed the 628 paged book that him and Blake had stopped for on the table in the conference room. Behind him was a lard board displaying ll of the pictures collected and next to that was another with all of the victim's pictures, before they were kidnapped and then as their photo at the crime scene. Morgan walked in and took his spot next to Rossi as they waited for Reid and Blake start.

"Okay, so this unsub, like we said went into great detail." Blake said opening the book to the Cinderella story.

"Yes, and I think that this means that our Unsub could be a literary major, or was one." Reid chipped in.

"Okay I get most of this, the ball gown, the slipper, her raggy clothes and the location but what about the rest of this?" J.J. asked looking at the photos.

"Okay well in the story Cinderella's father is present, he is the one who gives her this Hazel Twig, she asks for on one of his journeys, she asked for the first branch that knocks off his hat, this she plants on her mother's grave it later becomes a tree that factors into the story later." Blake explained.

"And then there were the lentil beans, these were from when the step mother said that if she could pick two dishes up in an hour she could go, in the story she goes to the garden behind her house and cries for help getting two white pigeon, they were also at the crime scene who then pick up the beans for her. She still wasn't able to go to the ball though as you know the story."

"Okay and what about the step sister's?" Morgan was a little worried to hear the answer.

"The shoe fitting, in order to fit the shoe the mother tells one who chop off her heel and the other her big toe, they get caught Cinderella weds the prince and on her wedding day the step sisters go to fake being kind to her and as punishment the birds end up pecking their eyes out."

"Oh that makes you want to lose your lunch," Rossi said in disgust.

"There is one thing that does not fit in this story," Reid said pointing the picture of glass table in the middle of the room seperating Mark Tuscany and Kelly Miller from Hannah Feltsburg and Helena Fisher.

"This apple, it is not in this story."He continued.

"I know this one is Snow white right?" Morgan said as he finally knew something.

"Yes, and with such exemplary detail, I know this has to be a clue, the Unsub wouldn't mess up."

"So Snow white is our next story, we have to go to the coroner to see when the TOD was to see how long we have." Blake said.

"Okay, Rossi and J.J. I want you two to go to the coroner and get the autopsy reports, Morgan and I will hit the café to see if you can get any information, Blake and Reid I want you two to map out the next story, find out where we should keep an eye out next, and call Garcia, see if there is a reason these particular kids were picked."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"So tell us what happened," Rossi said sadly to the coroner as he looked down at lifeless body of Hannah Feltsberg.

"It's not pretty for her and or Helena Fischer, Both have traces of Neuromuscular Blocking Drugs in their system, this paralyzed them including their respiratory system but not directly to their heart. The carving out of their eyes and cutting of the toes and heel are, as horrible as it is antemortem, they would have though with the drug they did not feel it."

"Damn, that's awful." Rossi said looking at the girls young face stuck in a state of horror.

"What was the COD, doc?" J.J. asked.

"asphyxiation due to the drug, but this is only on Helena Fisher and Hannah Feltsberg, they also have minor contisions and burn marks from some sort of rope, I had a sample sent to the lab."

"What about Mark Tuscany and Kelly Miller had a different COD, they had ligature marks as well but the toxicology report shows high levels of a drug called Atropa Belladonna, They had no other drugs in their system, Mark Tuscany and Kelly Miller died only about four hours before they were found, Helena Fisher and Hannah Feltsberg, I say at least a day before they were found."

"Thanks Doctor Green,"

"It's no problem but hey please try not to make another visit anytime soon," J.J. and Rossi nodded and walked out autopsy files in hand, hopefully they wouldn't.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Reid and Blake turned just as Hotch and Morgan walked in both looking slightly discouraged, soon followed by J.J. and Rossi.

"Nothing from the café, all the employees had alibi's for the nights in question and good luck with finding a patron as a suspect, this place is crazy it is open 24/7 for the late night college students." Morgan said plopping down in his chair and letting out a sigh.

"The reports on the students came back, Helena and Hannah came back and both suffered a horrible death, all the injuries were antemortem, the drug that killed them was Curare, it is plant based and for Mark Tuscany and Kelly Miller, they were killed by Atropa Belladonna,also plant based; no harm on them, other than the ligature marks on their wrists, lab came back the rope is of common use, it was a dead end.

"Atropa Belladonna and Curare are very old school, they were both used on arrow tips as poison and both were used for medical purposes." Alex said crossing her arms as she thought about them.

"So maybe our Unsub is a med student, or in chemistry, though I don't know where they would get this type of drug." Hotch said in confusion.

"Black Market?" Morgan offered.

"Maybe, but we will have to keep our feelers out on this one, what about Garcia come up with."

"She said she would get back to us, wow speak of the devil" Alex said in shock as his phone began to ring.

"Hey Garcia, I'm putting you on speaker, the whole team is here." She placed the phone on the table and gave Garcia the "Go ahead."

"I have search high and low and man do these kids match up to their roles, Kelly Miller for example lost her mother at a young age to cancer, her father did remarry but she got along with the new wife. Mark Tuscany came from a very wealthy family but I went through the emails between him and a friend, seems like Mark was going to get cut off by his family because they did not like his major, they wanted him to be a doctor or lawyer like his other older siblings, poor kid. Hannah Feltsburg was a social always in everything, very popular but as you know kind of crazy with two restraining orders against her, then there is Helena Miller who was popular since grade school because of her Talent of singing, a born Broadway star but decided on her in English and her minor was in theater, but from her past roommate's, there have been four, she was a bit of a mean girl and all of the roommates lasted about three months before they left her with her current one."

"So the Unsub went as far to match up personalities." Reid said after Garcia finished.

"This is just as bad, we cannot look up all the students in all these who lost their mother, or are rich, we would get bombarded with endless possibilities and not enough man power to protect them." Morgan said in annoyance.

"Thanks Garcia, can you do me a favor and look up if the victims were ever in the café at the same time ever?"

"Can do Chief, I'll keep you out ," She clicked off leaving the team stumped on their next move. But they decided to call it a night and to go back to their rooms and sleep to refresh.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

She walked out to her car, her shift at the diner had been crap, nothing but rude customers and crappy tips, she was ready for bed ever if she was only going to have three hours of sleep because she would have to do homework and she had a anatomy test in the morning. She sighed as she fumbled for her keys in her bottomless pit of a purse, she was always so sketched out by this parking garage but it was free parking on the weekends and she was broke. She heard a laughing couple who walked to the stare case exiting the fourth floor, ah, she had found them." She opened her unlocked door and sat in the driver's seat, she threw her purse in the passenger side, before she put her key in the ignition, but it wouldn't start.

"Great," She said aloud placing her head on the wheel. She sat up again and pulled her purse to her lap once again rummaging thought the contents looking for her phone. She had spotted it but she never got to grab it because the next thing she knew she felt a sharp pain in her neck and soon darkness consumed her.

The man in the back seat sat up and watched as the young raven haired girl slumped forward, he was quick to make sure she did not hit her horn. He carefully unbuckled her and once he got out he slid the door open to his truck open, he looked to the parking garage, it was empty, he quickly transferred her over, tying her and placing a gag in her mouth. He grabbed her purse, phone and Keys with his gloved hands and placed them in a neat pile tying them with red ribbon and placed his calling card before gently closing the door and getting in his SUV, luck for him the camera's only went up to the fourth floor. He looked at himself in the rearview mirror and smiled before turning it back to the unconscious beauty in the back, she was perfect, he finally reversed and followed two other cars that were exiting the building , and starting to go over his plan, this was all for her, no not the girl in the back but for her and he hoped that she would love it.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Blake tossed over at the sudden noise of her phone going off, she turned to the clock, it was 4:30 in the morning she had gotten five hours top of sleep, but crime never sleeps and she guessed that meant that meant that neither did she. She rolled over and grabbed her phone, I was Reid who happened to only be four doors down.

"Hey Reid," She said in a low groggy tone, realizing it she cleared her throat and waited for him to speak.

"Hotch wanted me to call you and Morgan, there is another kidnapping, we have to go."

"Wow that was fast," she said surprised as she sat up and turned on the light momentarily blinding her.

"Yeah and the Unsub spaced out the kidnappings a day between and then it was three days before the killing and distribution so…" he trailed off, she could hear him yawn an got up.

"Alright Ill meet you all down in the lobby," She jumped up and got dressed quickly, they had to catch this Unsub before the next killings happened, this was going to be a long day.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hey hope you liked this chapter, Review for me leave me comments let me know if I should continue ~LNR~


	3. Snow White

Hello Readers! I would like to thank Tannerose5 you for your input, very important to me. So hopefully you will like this chapter and as always Read and Review ~LNR~

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Derek yawned as he walked in the conference room, it was 5:00 and already the killer had claimed his next victim. He took a seat next to Reid who had his second large cup of coffee, he was nursing it slowly. Hotch soon entered and behind him was Rossi who carried a few documents and the picture of the next victim.

"Marlow Henderson, a twenty three year old liberal arts major at Brockport College." Hotch began.

"The same college as our victim Kelly Miller." Derek said with interest.

"Based on her appearance, looks like she will be our Snow White," JJ added.

"She was last seen at her job at a restaurant called Fresno's." Hotch turned the computer showing the crime scene in the parking garage. "Two friends from her job noticed her car running but no Marlow."

"So he took her out in the open, maybe he knows her?" Rossi suggested, it wasn't uncommon, this type of thing because there seemed to be no struggle.

"No, the back seat says otherwise, the CSU checked it out and found a syringe, I think the killer dropped it while getting out of the car. This Unsub definitely was waiting for her in her own car."

"Says here in this interview with the friends, 'Marlow always left her doors unlocked', we know the Unsub scopes out his victims, he most have know."

"Besides the black hair, this victim kind of looked like Kelly Miller, can you see it?"

"Same body type, and Caucasian," Morgan answered.

"Also look at the photo we have for Marlow, she was originally a blonde," Reid said placing the photo on the table.

"Both of the first kidnapped victims are cast as the poor girls given a second chance to a better life; Morgan call Garcia," Hotch instructed his team member. Morgan took the computer from the middle of the table and began to Skype Penelope.

"Hello my pretties," she answered in a partial chipper tone, as she was still sleepy.

"Hey Mama, can you do me a favor, look up our latest Victim's past, Marlow Henderson." They watched as Penelope began her typing, she looked wildly at her screen before responding.

"Marlow Henderson, she is a girl with good and bad luck. Says here our girl lost both parents when she was young in a car accident…." Garcia stopped for a moments, clearing her voice and continuing.

"She lived in a foster home with a woman who, oh dear, the foster mom was abusive and at the age of eighteen she left the house. She has worked four jobs at the same time to help her with school bills but she is going."

"So this is definitely our Snow White, though in the story she only loses one parent." Morgan noted as he listened to Penelope, he knew that this one hit to close for her, a girl who lost her parents in a car accident.

"So wait what if we scope out a place, Reid and Blake where would the next one be?" Morgan asked.

"That's hard, I mean if I had to guess, the forest maybe." Blake shrugged her shoulders as she picked up the Grimm book, flipping to the Snow White Tale.

"That is where most of this takes place, I think the movie portrayed that too," Reid said.

"It did but there is plenty of dumping ground here." Rossi said with concern.

"Okay well then I think we should do more investigating, Reid and Blake , on story duty, Morgan and J.J. last know where about, and Rossi and I are going to seek out help from the roommate." They all agreed and dispersed in hopes to be able to crack this.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Marlow Henderson's roommate Maggie Keller sat on her bed tears in her eyes, bouncing her knee nervously.

"I just don't understand, Marlow is such a hard worker, she does so much to escape her bad luck and now this!" Maggie said pulling her hand from her mouth, she searched the faces of Hotch and Rossi.

"We are working hard to find her Maggie, but we need your help." Rossi said in a gentle voice.

"Anything," she responded with eagerness.

"Had Marlow ever mentioned feelings of being watched or followed?" Maggie looked for an answer before she came up with it.

"Once, she said that she just felt creeped out, she said that she didn't see anyone specific but she just knew someone was watching her."

"Did she have any idea who it could have been."

"She said she saw a red Ford Focus a few times on her way out of work, said that she thought it might be Gary."

"Who is Gary?" Rossi asked though he thought it may be a dead end.

"Gary Flackman, she was the son of Nina, Marlow's foster mom. She told me that she was a creep, she never liked him and he always watched her. Oh god was this him?"

"I don't think so Maggie, this is more than Marlow."

"Is this connected to those for dead kids, the girl Kelly miller was in my psych class last semester. Oh my god is Marlow going to die, please don't let her die!" Maggie broke down and began to sob heavily into her hands.

"We will do everything to get her home, in the mean time take my card, if you can think of anything call me." Maggie nodded as the two men turned to go but she suddenly stopped them.

"Wait Agents, I'm I not safe?" Maggie said with fear thrown in her face. Rossi looked to Hotch as they did not want to start mass hysteria among the college students.

"No, just keep some with you at all times." Maggie nodded. As they walked out they could feel a million eyes on them, the school had just lost one student and another was missing, all of them probably wondering the same thing as Maggie, would they be safe, and if not who was next?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Reid grabbed his phone off the table almost tipping his coffee over. He looked at the caller ID and then turning his phone to Blake. He hit answer and began his conversation.

"Hey Garcia, you're on speaker with Blake and I.

"Hello my junior G-man, I call with a gift, I did a little background further on Marlow including a record of credit card transactions and bank transfers."

"What did you find Penelope?" Blake asked hoping to nab the Unsub before tonight when the next kidnapping was scheduled.

"Three of our six victims made transfers to the same account, an account of a Mr. Tucker Speed."

"What could that be for?" Reid asked to both Blake and Garcia.

"Well Genius minds think alike because this caused further research. Looks like before the transactions occurred Marlow, Mark and Kelly were failing a course, after the transfers however they went to grade B students."

"Interesting so this kid could be supplying answers and or essays, this is very common in college students." Reid said.

"Also I looked into Helena Fisher's accounts and she withdrew $150.00 from her checking's right before a english lit paper was due."

"So this could be our connection, we should call the team and go catch up with Mr. Speed, thanks Garcia." Garcia hung up and Reid dialed the number of Hotch and Blake the number of Rossi, they were getting close.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Dean Rebers says that Tucker Speed has free period right now and he is usually in the library, this ends in ten minutes and then he leaves campus so we need to get there quick," Hotch informed his team.

"But that is half way across campus, we won't make it in time." J.J. said.

"Not without raising suspicion," Morgan added.

"We are just going to have to run quicker than kids can text, go different routes, Morgan and Blake take the east wing, JJ and Reid the North, and Rossi and I will flank the back." The all nodded and broke beginning their sprint against time.

Morgan and Blake ran barely avoiding people trying to weave in and out of the confused college kids and professors. Hotch and Rossi had the longest distance and they also had decided to run through the parking lot barely avoiding getting hit by multiple cars. Reid and J.J. had chosen the path through the school as their course was crowded and J.J. managed to knock over a poor janitor and his cart but continued to run but Reid had stopped quick to help before JJ yelled back that they needed to hurry. They all arrived within minutes of each other all eyeing Tucker Speed but not before he saw them.

"Tucker Speed FBI," Morgan yelled causing every student to turn and stare in shock, Tucker quickly jumped up and booked it out the emergency exit sounding the alarm, J.J. and Reid hot on his tail. They pushed passed student after student, yelling all the while for them to 'MOVE' before Morgan came around the side and tackled Speed to the ground.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Tucker Speed was a dead end, they had brought him in and interrogated and all they found was that he was selling college papers. Dead ends were the worst, they brought out nothing but false hope in finding the next victim but the team still rallied on.

"Reid how is the profile coming?" J.J. walked into the almost empty conference room were Reid had compiled data, data on everything from the victims backgrounds, to the unsubs technique.

"I think I have something, we could probably give it soon there are just some gray areas."

"Well it has to be soon, I just came to tell you that he has escalated, two more were taken."

"That's not like him, it must be because he knows we are looking."

"Well, we are all over the news, who are the victims?"

"24 year old Gretchen Spencers and 22 year old Rube Detrick, by the looks of the backgrounds we have a evil queen and the Prince charming."

"Can I see them?" J.J. handed Reid two manila folders, Reid being the genius he was read them in two seconds flat.

"Wow right down to the assault charges."

"Oh god, do I even want to know?"

"Well in snow white the prince took snow white while she was still the 'corpse', here in Rube's police background, he was a suspect in giving a girl roofies, charges were dropped though."

"Eww, honestly every Disney story is ruined for me, my kids aren't allowed to see them."

"Kids?" Reid asked, J.J.'s face gave one of slight horror, she didn't mean for that to slip. She stood up and closed the doors and made sure no one was looking before she walked to Reid.

"You cannot say anything, Will just found out, I'm pregnant," J.J. said in a slight whisper. Reid looked at her searching for words before a huge smile crossed his face.

"Oh my god J.J.!" he said as the same smile spread across her face. He jumped up from the table he was sitting on and embraced her in a hug.

"Another little one, J.J. I'm so happy for you but should you be working?" Reid's sudden joy turned into a slight batch of concern.

"I'm fine Reid, I worked when I was pregnant with Henry."

"On Desk duty!" Reid said raising his voice slightly.

"Spencer I am fine, you know I can do this."

"J.J. you know how risky this is and there is a large possibility that you could be injured here or at the next case or the one after that, you are putting this baby at risk, I know you were devastated after the last."

"Spencer," J.J. said in a warning tone.

"J.J. you can't do this."

"What are you going to do tell Hotch?" J.J. and Reid now argued, and as their voices raised more people looked at them through the glass walls of the conference room.

"Maybe I should, this is just stupidity, you are risking it J.J. what would Will say? " Reid said crossing his arms, his face a slight red.

"You know what, don't bring him in this!"

"He is the father of this kid J.J. he should be brought into this!"

"You don't know anything about this Spencer, you don't even have kids let alone a wife so this shouldn't be of your concern!" This hit Spencer hard, he had a girlfriend but she had died and that wasn't even what it was about, the fact was that he cared for J.J.

"Jennifer, you know this isn't about my lack of a wife or children, I care about you and last time you lost the baby you were devastated and I know because you told me, "

"My life is none of your concern, so leave it, I thought you'd be happy for me but…" She glared at him and stormed out of the room, all eyes on her but then all turning to Reid.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Three days had come and gone and with that the team had given a profile. The Unsub was a male, age 21 to 23, the Grimm tales were important to him, his fantasy away from the horrors he faced as a child. It was said that this male may have been abused as a child and there would be many multiple child service visits. He caters to the female victims, the princesses but this was because he did it for someone close to him. They had searched background checks and court files but no one had fit the description in the town, sure there were multiple 21, 22, and 23 year old men but there were just too many.

It was later that night when the next crime scene was found by two hikers in an abandoned wood. Reid and J.J. were sent to the crime scene together, it had been and awkward car ride. Reid had not told Hotch but he remained angry at J.J., she knew what she had said was wrong but every time she went to apologize she was ignored. They arrived to the crime scene, It wasn't as bad as the others but it was still gruesome none the less." It was the three victim, but it was a wedding, something that J.J. knew must have been something out of the fairytale because it wasn't in the movie. At the Alter stood Rube and Marlow, they looked untouched but when they got close they could see that Marlow had cyanosis, her lips were blue and the source was the tightly laced corset around her.

"Hello Agents," The officer on scene walked to them.

"Hello Officer French, who found them?"

"The Hikers, Jenna and Frank Hendershot, said they were here with their dog, Emmie and that's when they found her."

"JJ," Reid called over to her, he stood by Gretchen Spencer's, her fate was not a pretty one, and of course not she was in fact cast as the evil queen.

"Iron shoes."

"Yes and look at the burns on her legs, this follows the tale exactly."

"We knew that he was invested into this."

" I'm aware, but where would the Unsub get the wooden shoes?"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"So I have looked up places where to purchase the iron shoes and boy did I hit some weird websites." Garcia said as she typed away.

"What did you get mama?" Morgan asked her, he held the phone to his mouth with it on speaker so J.J., Reid, and Blake could hear her.

"Well there are some kinky sites believe it or not, I guess people are into anything theses days; any way I have hacked into these websites and there have been sixty two orders but none of them are matches to people here, not even in the state."

"Are there any stores for these shoes?" Reid asked.

"Yes there is one called Oddies, a store of odd fetishes, and it is only twenty miles away, though the shoes aren't that much, and he could have easily paid in cash.  
"

"Okay thanks Baby Girl we call me back after your background checks on the latest victim."

"Okay, Garcia out."

"So who wants to go on a road trip?" Blake asked.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Reid sat at the desk in the police office, he went over the two crime scenes before finally finding what he was looking for.

"Hey Morgan," he called to the man who stood by the board, he looked at the details about the latest victims that Garcia had just given them, nothing as usual matched up, no classes, no hangout spots, no mutual friends.

"Yeah, Pretty boy, whatcha got?"

"The next story, and I don't know why it took me so long," Morgan gave him a confused glance.

"The red cloth in the coffin, it's not just a cloth it's a cloak, a cape."

"Little Red Riding Hood," Morgan said, almost proud that he figured it out.

"Yeah, so now we are looking for two woman, and possibly a male, for the wolf." Just as Morgan opened his mouth to speak, they were interrupted by a young officer.

"Dr. Reid, this was left for you at the front desk, the carrier needs you to sign." A crème colored envelope was handed to Reid, a fancy cursive G decorated the front, a similar red ribbon from the crime scene was wrapped around it in a bow. Morgan walked out to go get the carrier and bring him in to the interrogation room as Reid flipped open the leader. On the back was a blood red, wax seal in the shape of a skull, he carefully broke the seal with gloved hands and to his shock a letter from the killer was printed in perfect calligraphy. Morgan came back in looking at Reid, reading his face trying to come up with the threat level of the situation.

"What does it say?" Spencer looked up from the leader, mouth ajar.

"It says, Agent Reid, you and your team will never catch me, though you are sweet for trying to help, more will die and there is nothing you can do, be prepared because in the end everyone dies and it's the Reaper's job."

"Sweet, that doesn't strike me as something a male Unsub, could this be a female?"

"I don't know, we should get this to a lab," Reid said holding to note out to two officers who took it and placed it into an evidence bag.

"I'm going to call Hotch, this unsub targeted you with this letter question is why?.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

So sorry this took so long guys and gals but hopefully this is read. Again I'm going to apologize for the poor grammar and or lack of punctuation but I hope it doesn't stop you for reading, please Read and Review and let me know if I should continue. ~LNR~


	4. Red Riding Hood

Hello Readers, hope you enjoy the story so far. Read and Review let me know what you think of the story line. ~LNR~

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Another Letter had arrived later that day saying," Your grimm ending will come soon." The letters were from an anonymous source, Morgan had searched high and low and for now Reid was in lock down, he had to stay at the station, much too his protest. Right now he was with Blake who stayed behind with him to help search college students but this story was harder than most, they looked for women who had been of older age and taking college courses and they had found about thirteen, that's were Hotch and JJ were, the harder part was trying to identify Red Riding hood. In the story, little is known to the reader about her, she has a mother and she is going to see her sick grandma, there were about forty woman who had sick grandmothers.

"This is like looking for a penny in an ocean, trying to find out next victims is damn near impossible, how is finding the man?" Blake asked read as she flipped through files and files of students, Garcia had been helping with the search but she had been called to come to New York, she was on her way, leaving Blake and Reid looking while waiting for her.

"I'm thinking we should be looking for a lumberjack rather than a wolf, but the architecture is huge at Clarkson, there are over a thousand applicants alone, and at the brockport campus forget it there are three times as much."

"Man we need Garcia," Blake said tossing a file on the table.

"Like an angel hearing your prayers, here I am," The blonde entered the room tossing her bag to the floor and then grabbing her other on and pulling out her laptop. She set it up and began to type away.

"A true life saver, so Garcia we need to find out Red, can you search this list of girls,"

"But of course my dear," She smiled at Blake.

"I'm going on a coffee run, Reid I know you want one, Garcia what about you?"

"A caramel macchiato, extra caramel, Thanks Blake."

"Alright, I'll be back, Reid you know Morgan's rule." Reid sighed and nodded.

"What's wrong my super Genius?" Garcia asked with a sad smile once Blake left.

You know I really work hard, trying to convince them I'm not a child, and I am not a china doll but it's no use, if it was anyone else…" he trailed off looking back to his paper files.

"Reid they are just worried, they know that you are a strong guy but this guy is targeting you specifically."

"I know," He sighed, in a mumble he added, "but I'm not the one in the most danger in the field."

"What was that?" Garcia asked looking up for her laptop.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Though he didn't want JJ in the field with her condition she knew that she would hate him if he told, and right now with everything in his life he couldn't do that.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

JJ, Rossi, Hotch, and Morgan came into the conference room looking exhausted after searching for anyone who was in danger, however no possible victim felt like they were being followed and no one was missing, yet.

"Where is Reid?" Morgan asked in a slightly fearful tone, the rest of the team looked around with a little worry.

"Calm down, he just went to the bathroom, you guys need to stop treating like a baby, he is strong." Garcia said in a scolding tone to them all.

"She is right," Blake said as she entered holding in the coffees.

"You know why we are worried, we know Reid is capable of holding his own." JJ said.

"Then let him go out with you guys instead of leaving him a babysitter." Garcia protested.

"Garcia, the notes, if it was anyone else…"

"No Morgan, if it were you, you would be out their being the one who was catching the guy!"

"She is right." Hotch said, Rossi nodded in agreement.

"Plus he is the most educated minus Blake on the Grimm Fairytales," JJ added.

"He isn't always in danger, I guess I'll let up on him."Morgan said as he sat in a chair, he knew that if anything happened he would be there to help. Little did he know Reid had no gotten a new stocker, Grimm and now he was isolating the young genius and the threat was the same, "Your Grimm ending will hit soon."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It was 10:30 that night, Kara Michaels left her job at the local bar, it had been quite a day, the FBI had come to her questioning her, something about the resent murders and it freaked her out. The night was calm and as she walked out she passed a few drunks stumbling around, she smiled, they were always amusing but once she hit the back of the bar there was no one, just her fellow coworker and her cars. She was ready for a good night sleep and her morning had been cancelled and now she could sleep in, or get work done.

She walked to her car and drove, she didn't live too far and it was only a matter of minutes before she arrived home and collapsed on the couch, she was starving so she had ordered a pizza on the way home and she was no waiting, he eyes became heavy and she let them slowly shut going into a peaceful sleep.

A knock on the door jolted her awake she had only been asleep for about ten minutes but when she was up she heard her stomach roar, nothing had changed still hungry, another knock sent her into a rushing mode searching for her wallet.

"I'll be right there," She said finally snatching up her wallet from in between the couch cushions. She opened the door just to hear the buzzer for the door to the building, she clicked to talk button as she opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Pizza Delivery." Her blood ran cold as she opened the door, she instantly tried to slam it shut but the man over powered her and pushed her back, quickly injecting her. She fell to the floor and Grimm stepped in and pressed the talk button.

"There was no pizza ordered here, sorry." He slung her over his shoulder and made his way down the fire escape, he had his Red, now time for Grandma and the Lumberjack.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

They had just given the profile and all cops were out searching, many scattered throughout the campuses. This man would be around age 24- 25, a white male who has a connection to these tales somehow, maybe and English major. Morgan had taken Reid with him to Kara Michaels' home, the note sat on the table beside the door which had marks of a struggle. For the whole time, Morgan kept a eye on Reid, who acted like he didn't notice but Morgan was so obvious it made Reid slightly angry, it was JJ who everyone should be worried for.

Over the next day and a half two more went missing, this time was different, it was another student, Corey Kelter but this time a professor went missing too, her name was Helen Grip, she was a early German literature, someplace where the Grimm Fairytales would be taught. Reid was looking with Blake trying to find a location, nothing seemed to match.

"Reid?" Blake said looking at the map, pin point locations scattered around.

"Hmm," Reid responded, he was deep into his book.

"We were wrong about the professor."

"I know," He said now looking up from the book.

"Well what if this has something to do with her, she is the only professor, maybe this story has something to do with her."

"Call Garcia in here she can look her up." Blake did so and Garcia soon appeared looking chipper as usual.

"How can I help my doves?" She asked as she set her laptop down.

"Garcia, can you look up Helen Grip, check her background." Garcia nodded to Blake, her fingers hit the keyboard typing as fast as she could.

"Says here she is unmarried and just moved to Rochester, she works at RIT."

"She has to have a connection to the Unsub, but how, student teacher relationship, or maybe something More?"

"Could be, Blake you should go check it out, talk to students, I'll stay here and look."

"You could come with me."

"Morgan would freak, besides Garcia maybe able to pinpoint a location if I feed some details." He smiled but Blake and Garcia could see it was fake, they both just played along.

"Okay but let me know if you get anything."

"Will do, you the same."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Rossi and Morgan left the coroner empty handed, the body was the exact same from the Snow White crime scene, Bodies had the same poison and no trace was left behind. It was tough when they knew someone was out there with three new victims.

"Maybe we should call to Blake and let her know we are heading back."

"One step ahead of you Rossi, just sent her a text, This unsub is tricky maybe they had a better time looking for a location."

"Wouldn't count on that, Just got a text, him and Garcia are hitting dead ends, Blake went to question some students at RIT."

"She went alone, let's go meet her,"

"Maybe luck will come our way."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

JJ walked in the conference room as Garcia left for the ladies room and Hotch talked with the Sherriff. She sat across from Reid, rubbing her eyes trying to rid them of sleepiness.

"You shouldn't over work yourself," Reid said in a low voice.

"I'm fine, it's you who should be worried Reid, especially with those notes, everyone is really worried." Reid let out a light laugh of amusement, like this was a joke, "this isn't funny Spencer, you should be careful."

"Really JJ you are going to lecture me, worry about yourself, you are in more danger than I am."

"I'm not getting death threats Spencer!"

"And I'm not endangering the life of my unborn child!" She looked at him with a glare. "Don't worry, I didn't tell your secret is safe with me!" he said in annoyance as he stormed out.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

No luck came in the case, then three days were up and soon the whole team found themselves with another crime scene, the women had bit marks all over them, and Corey had been poisoned. This time though it was a change in the Unsub's MO. Blake noticed first, after combing through everything she noticed that no one was out of place.

"There is no clue," She repeated again as Reid too studied the photos and nodded in agreement.

"He always leaves something behind." Morgan protested.

"Not this time, it he stopping?" Rossi asked with a puzzled look.

"No way, he is far too invested into this."JJ said.

"Are you too positive?" Hotch looked to Reid and Blake who both nodded in confidence.

"We should sleep on this, get fresh eyes on this tomorrow." Hotch instructed, they all nodded and concluded, leaving separate to their hotels, hoping tomorrow would be better.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Reid tossed and turned, the text hadn't stopped and they made him nervous, this guy was obviously trying to weaken him, but then the next text came and his blood ran cold, his heart pounded, nothing could prepare him for this. It buzzed him awake at 1:30am, he immediately picked it up and that's when he saw what disturb him, what made his heart jump in his throat, JJ.

She was unconscious, blood seeping from a wound on her forehead. He just stared and reread the message over. It was different from the last but not by much, "Here comes you Grimm Ending." He received another of her still unconscious, and again another message, "Hope you fixed up your friendship Why JJ, she had a son and husband, two men who loved her unconditionally and now her death was possible, he couldn't do it, not her, never her. He clicked on the next photo but it disappeared and an incoming call message popped up, it was Hotch, he clicked accept and listened to what he already knew.

"JJ had been taken."


	5. The boy who did not fear

Hello Readers, listen I know my stories have many mistakes and I apologize. I realize that it is annoying and sloppy; I promise I will work on it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter; I really worked hard on the story. Please Read and Review and let my know what you thought of this chapter and let me know if my style of writing has improved at all

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Reid paced the police station floor as he waited for everyone to arrive. Only about twenty minutes he received word that Grimm kidnapped JJ, his stomach churned at the thought. Morgan entered in a fury as he met up with Reid, Rossi and Blake.

"Any news yet," He asked with great anticipation.

"No, nothing, we found these in her room." Blake held up the evidence bags with JJ's credentials and her wallet, along with it was Grimm's calling card.

"Where is that picture from?" Morgan pointed to the enlarged photo tacked up on the bulletin board.

"I got a message," Reid said in a small voice.

"He's still contacting you?" Morgan sounded a little mad.

"Yes, but I wasn't in danger, he is taking my friend, oh god we have to save her."

"We will," Hotch, said matter of factly.

"Garcia, how are we doing narrowing down the search?" Hotch walked to the blonde tech who was typing viciously as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I need more," she said as she showed the long list displayed on her screen.

"Did he leave a clue?" Morgan asked.

"No and the other crime scene displayed nothing of another story." Blake looked over the photos again, nothing popped out. A small knock at the door caused them to draw their attention to a young officer, Reid tried to remember, and her name was Sanders or Sampson.

"Agents, the sheriff wanted me to tell you there is another crime scene." Their blood ran cold, was JJ there? Blake looked at Reid in shock trying to come up with something.

"She isn't part of this story; there are only two women in the story, Helen and Karen." Reid was trying to reassure himself of this fact, but the text did say she had a Grimm ending coming.

"We need to get there!" Morgan said, they followed his lead and rushed out of the station and to the SVUs hoping their nightmare was not real.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The whole ride over Reid battled himself, kicked himself for the fighting and the way he treated her. He felt so terrified that the team would have to tell Will his wife was gone, and Reid feared that he would have to tell Henry that his mother was gone. It was not until the first step into the room that a rush of relief rushed over him. There was no sign of her at this location, though it was a fear that she was still missing, it was at the same time a relief knowing she was still alive.

"Is there anything that doesn't fit?" Reid and Blake looked around but found nothing.

"Nothing I can see, what about you?" Blake turned to Reid he shook his head.

"There is an animal in this," Morgan said pointing to the bed.

"It was dead before this though," Rossi, pointed at the wolf that had glass eyes and stuffing.

"Taxidermy," He said as he walked to the rest of the group.

""It looks like Helen, Corey and Kara had post mortem injuries." The bit marks that were on the body had little blood pooling around them, telling them that they happened after they died. They all walked to the victims, all but Reid who suddenly felt a buzz from his back pocket. He swiftly exited the room, passing by a few officers before he pulled out his phone. It was a text and he knew it was from Grimm.

"You can save her, wait for further instructions." Reid waited as he saw the Unsub was typing.

"Doctor Reid, know that I am the Reaper, without me the world would be a mess." That was when Reid realized the next story and he remembered who it was. He ran in and joined his team.

"I think I can find out Unsub."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Garcia sat at her computer waiting for Spencer to speak, she saw him rack his brain. He paced the floor going back to the day him and JJ ran through the campus.

"It's a Janitor, He works at the campus where Tucker Speed goes, Brockport."

"There are over a hundred Janitors, Spencer." Garcia informed him.

"But only one that used to work at a college, right?" Garcia typed and to her shock, she found a match.

"Yes, a Vincent Marco worked at RIT oh my god; he was the German literature teacher."

"Wait the spot that Helen Grip took over?"

"Yes, what other things do we know about Marco?" Spencer asked leaning over Garcia's shoulder looking at the screen.

"He lived with his mother up until three months ago, she died of Kidney failure."

"The Trigger," Morgan suggested.

"Wait there is more and our Mr. Marco has had quiet the roller coaster ride for a life."

"How so, Baby Girl," Derek asked.

"He is a genius, like our boy wonder here, he was in Mensa, and he skipped four grade levels." She kept typing, "He had a sister, she seems to be in a lot of the articles with him, older but it seems she was there for more of his accomplishments than his own mother."

"We should find her," Rossi began but Garcia shook her head.

"Negative, she is listed as deceased."

"What happened to her?" Hotch asked as he waited impatiently.

"Oh man, said she got a full scholarship to Harvard but only four months into it she was killed by a frat boy who was high and delusional.

"Where is he," Morgan asked sadly.

"Rotting in prison," Garcia said to him, she pulled a photo up of Adriana Marco.

"She is a dead ringer to our main character victims."

"He is doing this for her; maybe she is the one who got him into the Grimm Fairy tales."

"Question, how did he go from Lit teacher to a janitor?" Blake asked.

"About seven months ago he got into a fight with a student, it turned physical and the student pressed charges, no other colleges hired him so he got a job as a day janitor."

"Garcia, has he made any major purchases?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, but then again this is only his credit card statements; he did pay cash at Oddies." Reid's phone buzzed again, behind the rest of the others whose' attention was on Garcia he pulled out his phone and read the text.

"Get ready for the end," The text sent Spencer's heart racing, was this the Grimm ending, the death of his best friend?"

"Oh god," He heard Garcia yell, he whipped around to see JJ on the screen, it was a picture but a caption below read, "if you want her back meet me at the location I will send you in two hours." Morgan slammed his fist on the table causing them all to jump, the noise however did mask the text tone, Reid glanced at the screen and his blood ran cold, "You will get your own instructions, don't make son motherless."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC  
Sorry this is so short, I just wanted to update something but I am hoping to start back up again, I hope my writing style has improved a little, Read and Review let me know what you think ~LNR~


	6. Death's Messengers

Hello Reader's I am back for what might possibly be my last chapter. Before I begin, I should put a few things out there.

1. I do not own Criminal Minds, believe me I wish I did but no, I do not.

2. Tannerose5, you caught me, I used a story title that really didn't fit, truth be told I was dead tired and too lazy to pick one that would match better but I've changed it now to something a little better suiting, the boy who did not fear because here Spencer has to be that type of person

3. And finally I would like to thank you the readers for giving your input, letting me know what you really think, sorry again for my writing mistakes but I promise to work on them

So read and review, Love Layna

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"He left no clues; none at all, so how are we going to find out what story is next?" Rossi sat in a chair looking over the board of crime scene photos. JJ had been missing for nearly eighteen hours and the team had hit nothing but dead ends, they knew that Grimm, Marco was going to give them a location but they wanted to be prepared at least to what they were walking into.

"JJ is probably terrified, my poor baby, we need to find her for Will and Henry." Garcia said looking at the picture sent to them by Grimm.

"There is something that I should tell you." Spencer's mind had been at war with itself as he thought about whether or not he should tell them about JJ but he knew he had to. Everyone stared at him waiting, his heart raced and bile rose as he thought of what Marco was doing to JJ, in the end Spencer was right, she was the one who should have been more careful but that is not something he wanted to be right about, it was a sad defeat.

"What is it Reid," Hotch asked with a furrowed brow, the rest of them looked an eyebrow raised on Blake, a scared look from Garcia, Morgan had his arms crossed, and Rossi's head tilted, he had quite the crowed.

"JJ, she told me I shouldn't but this is important," He sighed as he looked to his boss, he felt ashamed that he didn't tell in the first place, maybe this wouldn't be happening.

"What Spencer," Garcia demanded her heart ready to jump from her chest.

"JJ is pregnant again," The whole team let out a slight gasp.

"How long have you known Reid?" Morgan asked in a shocked tone.

"Two days, she made me promise to keep it a secret but I need to tell you now it's been killing me to keep it."

"Reid, you do know that this is huge, you should have come to me sooner," Hotch said, a hint of anger filled his voice, he was not mad at Spencer but he was mad that now the UNSUB had JJ and her unborn child, god knows what torture she was enduring.

"I know, I should have but JJ and I got into a huge fight, this has caused some tension, it has been so hectic."

"Kid, we are going to find her, don't you dare blame yourself for this, JJ will be okay." Morgan patted Reid on the back even though they did not know that this was true.

"Guy's look," Garcia pulled up a virtual letter; it had the same markings as the ones left at the crime scene. All of them gathered around and looked at the laptop screen.

"Click it Garcia," Hotch said, just as she clicked it Spencer's phone went off. He clicked it open and received what he knew were directions to save his best friend. He knew this was the end for sure. When he had realized that "Death's Messenger" was next story he knew his role, JJ was only the red herring so long as Spencer followed Grimm's instructions.

"Reid," Blake called to him as the rest of the teams ran to the SVUs.

"I'm coming now." He ran and grabbed his sweater and the Grimm Fairytales, Garcia stopped him.

"Bring her home, safe." Her eyes were pleading, mixed with fear as she looked up to her friend.

"She will be Garcia, I promise, stay that ray of sunshine that the team needs." He placed his hand on her shoulder, she was confused, his tone seemed like one that was saying goodbye but before she could ask, he ran out the door with the others.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The ride there seemed like it was taking forever, Reid sat in the car with Blake and Morgan, Rossi and Hotch had taken the lead and were only a few feet in front of them. With sirens blaring and lights flashing, they weaved in and out of cars hoping to make it in time to save their friend.

"You've looked over that book a million times, probably have it memorized by now, have you figured out his end game?" Morgan asked as he looked into his rearview mirror at Spencer, the genius was clutching the book tightly, his brow furrowed.

"No, not yet, but I'm sure once I'm there we are there it will give us more indicators." Reid responded, he watched as Morgan returned his focus to the road and watched as Blake looked forward too. He had to make sure he was in the clear; he quickly opened the book to the page he needed and placed the ribbon bookmark in its place, next to the letter he left.

They pulled up to the abandoned building, they took no time at all, as the jumped out and entered the cold building. Spencer hung back as he had to make the escape later unnoticed. It was the third floor that the team found her; she sat alone in a chair bound to it, a gag stopping her from calling out to them, aside from it all, she looked unharmed and this gave them hope.

"Jennifer, blink once for yes and twice for no, are there any triggers that will activate if we enter?" the waited but with watery eyes she blinked twice and they all entered. Spencer ran to her and untied her gag; she let out a sob as she looked to him.

"You're safe it's okay," but she shook her head and looked down, he tilted his head and looked under her chair.

"Bomb," he called out.

"It will be triggered if I stand up." She said with tears falling down her cheeks. Morgan knelt to her and placed a hand on her.

"We won't leave you."Morgan said with a sad smile.

"JJ, you're going to make it out of her in one piece, I promise," Spencer took off his sweater and draped it on her shaken form. She gave him a sad smile as tears fell, he could feel his own fall but for a different reason.

"You guys have to leave its too dangerous, promise me you won't be a stranger to Henry and Will, Henry needs his other family." She pushed out as her voice shook at the thought of it all, her son being motherless.

"Hey now, don't talk like that, you will be playing with Henry soon." Rossi said as he stood behind Morgan.

"And we aren't leaving you that would be crazy."Blake said as she looked at the doorway where the chief of police gave her a thumb up; the bomb team was here. They bomb experts filled the room and they took over where the positions of the team. The team moved to the doorway assuring JJ that they were there but Spencer got the text and he knew he had to go. He walked to Blake and handed her the book that he held, the fairytales.

"I couldn't find it, but maybe you can." She gave a weak smile and took the book from him resuming her stare, like the rest of them to JJ. He made a quick getaway, out the door and to the next building over; he was going to save his friend even if it meant his grim undoing.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Reid walked up the stairs, all the while he wondered if the team noticed his absents and he hopes to God they had not. He thought about JJ, she must be terrified but it would be okay, it would be over soon and she would be with her husband and son again. He made it to the sixth floor and walked to the third door on the left. He stood there looking out the window to the building next to him, to the room where the bomb team tried to figure out how to defuse the puzzle that he had left. Spencer stepped in the room and stayed quiet but Grimm felt his presence.

"She reminds me so much of my sister, you know she was the one who got me into the tales. On nights were my mother drank herself into a coma, or nights were my mother would be in a rage, my sister would bring me into her room and read to me, and then she left me like everyone else but for good and I was stuck with a useless drunk for a mother." Spencer listened as Marco talked, his back still turned away from Reid but as soon as he turned around and his features changed, like he was ready to make the story. Spencer looked at Marco's hand, a device clutched inside, he knew that was linked to JJ's chair, one wrong move and he would kill his best friend.

"Follow me, the hour of thy departure from this world has come," Grimm began. Spencer knew that this was, it was the ending to the story, him and his mother had read the short story when he was five and his mother was okay. He knew what came next but he grew hesitant of saying it but once he saw Grimm fiddle with the device he continued.

"What, wilt thou break thy word? Didst thou not promise me that thou wouldst send thy messengers to me before coming thyself? I have seen none!"His voice shook in fear as he was forced to play along, he watched, as Marco's face grew red in fury.

"Silence, Have I not sent one messenger to thee after another? Did not fever come and smite thee, and shake thee and cast thee down? Has dizziness not bewildered thy head? Has not gout twitched thee in all thy limbs? Did not thy ears sing? Did not tooth- ache bite into thy cheek? Was it not dark before thine eyes? And besides all that, has not my brother sleep reminded thee every night of me? Didst thou not lie by night as if thou wert already dead?" Spencer said nothing, it was the closing, and he had to follow Grimm to where ever his doom was going to take place.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"It's been deactivated," the leader of the bomb squad, said in shock. He carefully lifted JJ and they all rushed out the door to avoid an explosion but nothing came. JJ looked at the team and embraced them all as Hotch called Garcia and gave her the news.

"I am so glad you are okay JJ." Morgan hugged one of his best friends, a rush of relief washed over all of them, she let go of him and stepped back looking for Reid as she placed her hands in his sweater pockets, with a puzzled looked shot to her face as she pulled an envelope out.

"Where is Spencer?" She asked, horror filled her tone as the team looked down at the envelope addressed to her that lay in her hands. She quickly ripped it open and unfolded it. Spencer's chicken scratch was on the paper, she read it aloud.

"JJ, if you are reading this I hope you made it out okay. It was not until now as I write this letter that I know the final story is 'Death's Messengers.' You were just the red herring in the story, since we found out whom Grimm is it makes sense, you knocked him over that day we were on campus. This is in no way your fault please never blame yourself, but I have to do this, if not for you then for Henry. You gave me the duty of making sure Henry is safe and the only way I see it, the only way he can be is if he is with his mother. I am so sorry for our fight and I know you are too, you are my best friend JJ and I am so glad that I have had that in this world. Please tell my mother I love her, tell her I am proud to be her son, she made me the man I am today. Tell the team I'm sorry and that I love them all, tell Garcia to never stop being herself, she is the reason we have made it this far. I love you ~Spencer."

"Oh god," Morgan said as he punched the wall causing the officers and team to jump. Blake opened the book and looked up the story quickly flipping open the book; another letter fell to the ground. Hotch scooped it up and tore it open.

"He had been contacting me since he took JJ, I know how this has to end, if you get this, I will be in the building next to you." They all looked at each other before tearing out of the building, Hotch yelled to the officers around them to follow him.

They cleared the floors and found no sign of him, their hearts raced, as they grew more and more terrified that they were too late. They made their way up to the last spot he could be, the roof. JJ was right behind Hotch who was leading them; tears flowed down her cheeks, as she grew more and more scared that her friend had just sacrificed himself for her. She felt so terrible, the last time she was with him she fought with him and in the end, he was right, she had to have the chance to apologize. As they rounded the corner to the stairs to the roof a gun sounded twice, her heart stopped and everything inside her told her that that was it, she looked over to Hotch who looked just as shocked but he shook his head and made the team continue.

They burst through the door; silence around them, only the sound of the wind blowing filled their ears. Morgan and JJ went left as the rest of them headed another way. She could feel her stomach tossing and turning at the thought of finding him dead, she wanted to be sick.

"JJ," Morgan said in urgency before he called for everyone else, they fell to their knees beside Spencer and Marco, Morgan tossed away the gun before checking the pulse, and Grimm was gone.

"Spencer, come one Spence look at me, wake up." JJ shook his shoulder trying to get a response but nothing came. A horrific bullet wound was in Spencer's chest, blood flowed, too much too fast. Morgan felt for a pulse, there was one but it was weak.

"Spence, come on," JJ yelled, hot tears fell down from her onto his pale face. Morgan pushed down on his wound.

"We need a medic!" he yelled. "Come on pretty boy don't you die on me!" The rest of the team arrived and joined Morgan and JJ next to Reid.

"Medics are on their way up now," an officer yelled to them. Morgan looked down to Spencer, it was always him, why was he always the one who endured the worst?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Garcia ran into the waiting room with Cruz behind her, her mascara ran down her face with a mix of tears.

"How is he?" She asked as Derek jumped up and hugged her, she held him tight then let go and latched on to JJ.

"Still in surgery, he has lost a lot of blood." Blake answered as she hugged her.

"This is insane; he knew all along why didn't he tell anyone?" Garcia asked.

"He was saving me," JJ said in a monotone voice, she blamed herself.

"If it were anyone else he would have done the same thing, JJ, he told you not to blame yourself so don't."She looked up to Morgan and raised her eyebrow.

"You know you are right but you are not the one who had a huge fight with him just before he decided he would die for you, I need some air." She stood up and walked out Garcia ready to go after her only to be stopped by Blake who got up slowly and followed her out.

JJ made it outside to a bench before she collapsed in a heap of tears, she sobbed as people walked by staring and wondering. Alex stepped out into the cool night and looked around before spotting JJ on the bench, she slowly made her way to her, and she seated herself beside the crying woman and placed a hand on her back making small circles to sooth her.

"This is my fault," JJ said in another sob. Blake stopped and thought for a moment.

"JJ, can I tell you something." JJ looked to Blake and nodded, straightening herself into a seated position.

"I had a son, and I wanted so badly to believe that we could fix him but he didn't make it, I'm not saying Reid won't make it because I believe he will. My point being is, when my son was sick I blamed myself, I told myself it was my fault and it drove me insane for a while, it changed me, blame is a horrible monster, in consumes you and it will keep eating away at you and eating away until you are left empty. I know that Reid loves you, he considers you his best friend, and you made him your son's godfather for god sakes. He told you not to blame yourself, he means it, he did this for you yes but he also did it because he knew he was doing it for your son too, and the team. JJ, listen to him don't blame yourself because fight or no fight he would do it again if he had to." JJ nodded wiping away tears.

"I just can't lose him, not Spencer." Blake nodded and wrapped JJ in a hug rocking her as she cried into her shoulder.

"We all can't, that's why we have to think of the best." Blake hoped that their prayers would be heard, she knew Reid was too young and he had too many things to do.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

They sat another two hours in that waiting room, taking turns pacing the floor or flipping through magazines, and sometimes even sitting in silence. Garcia sat between JJ and Morgan holding onto them as if keeping them close so to make sure they would be okay, and nothing bad would happen to them either. Grimm was dead but Garcia knew there were still monsters out there. JJ had called Will and told him that she would be all right; however as soon as she mentioned Spencer, Will offered to fly down and sit with them.

"Agents," a doctor entered with his surgical cap in hand, they all stood and waited for the man to speak.

"Agent Reid…"

"Doctor," they all corrected him, old habits die-hard.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Reid has been brought into recovery, it's going to be a while before he wakes up but he will be okay, the bullet missed his heart by only millimeters, lucky for him we were able to repair the damage done, he will make a full recovery." The team let out the breath that they held in, hugging each other with joy as they rejoiced at the fact that Reid was alive.

"I will have Nurse Danah show you to his room."

"Thank you Doctor," Hotch responded.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

JJ flipped though another magazine as Garcia and Blake played a riveting game of hangman, it had been three days since the shooting and now they sat and waited. JJ, Blake and Garcia stayed behind as the men finished the paperwork, soon the Strong Hospital staff would release Spencer of their care and send him to a hospital near Quantico.

"So JJ, any idea what you would want," Blake asked as she drew an arm to the hangman.

"A girl, definitely," JJ said putting a hand on her stomach.

"Oh I hope so; Aunt Garcia would take her on shopping sprees." Garcia said as she clapped at the thought.

"If it's a boy I wouldn't be disappointed."JJ said also.

"A little brother for Henry, I know it's early but would you have a name picked out?"

"For a girl, I think I'd say Charlotte and a boy maybe Gavin, but I'd have to run them by Will."

"True, I say he should have some input." JJ smiled and returned to her magazine, Blake, and Garcia to their game. No later than two minutes later JJ heard a small squeak and then some movement, she nearly tipped the chair she was in jumping up.

"Spencer," She said rushing to her side, the other two doing the same.

"Hey Junior G- man, Garcia said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hi," He responded in a gruff tone.

"You had us scared there for a while," Blake said holding his hand.

"Sorry," He said with a small smile, Garcia looked to JJ who had been speechless since she made it to his bedside.

"Blake, let's go get a doctor and call the guys, they will want to know he is awake." Blake read her loud and clear and they soon left leaving JJ and Spencer alone.

"Hey JJ, I'm so glad you're okay."She just stared at him, his kindness and concern for her.

"I'm so sorry Spence," Tears building in her eyes.

"JJ, I would do it all over again if I had to, you're my best friend." JJ broke and fell onto him embracing him in a tight squeeze as tears soaked his hospital gown.

"I love you Reid, never scare me like that again."

"I make no promises, if you can keep out of trouble I can see what I can do." JJ laughed though her tears and looked to Reid, he was awake, and he was okay that is all she could ask for.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

They walked into the hospital room, Will by her side as she held her new bundle of joy, a little boy, the team crammed into the room cooing over the new little boy. Garcia held Henry as he inspected his new little brother.

"JJ, Will he is absolutely amazing." Blake said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Thank you would you like to hold him?" Blake nodded and carefully took the baby rocking him back and forth.

"Little Kyle Spencer LaMontagne, I love it, it suits him." Garcia elbowed Spencer with a smile."

"He may not have been here as well as me if it weren't for you Spencer," The Family was completely again. The baby was passed from Blake to Morgan, then to Reid, and then Garcia, it took a while for her to give him up to Rossi and then Hotch but the whole team held him, after the trouble they made it out okay and happiness had pushed though something that could have been tragic.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed, review it for me , and I hope to read things from you soon, love Layna.


End file.
